


Joker x Makoto - Through The Back Door

by Lemonfiti



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Hot, Romance, Sexy Times, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonfiti/pseuds/Lemonfiti
Summary: Joker x Makoto - Through The Back DoorUNCENSORED VER. (BE WARNED):https://twitter.com/Lemonfiti1/status/1369231690426511360While the whole inspiration is from one of her lines (see the screenshot above), the thought of seeing the prim and proper Makoto so abandoned from anal sex is already sounds worth drawing for days to me.Her other line, “Come to the library. I'll drill it into you.”, had also taken to consideration but I’ve settled on the other one. Seriously though, how can you not take those in a wrong way?
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 15





	Joker x Makoto - Through The Back Door




End file.
